A front electrode of a chip resistor needs resistance against acid derived from solder or plating used in the manufacturing process.
JP5426241 discloses a chip resistor. The front electrode of the chip resistor was formed by printing a conductive paste containing a metal powder, a Pb-free glass frit and a resin binder, wherein the metal powder is selected from a group consisting of gold (Au), silver (Ag), platinum (Pt), palladium (Pd) and alloy of those, and the glass frit contains a first glass frit containing 60 wt. % or more of SiO2 and a second glass frit containing 5 wt. % or more of TiO2, the weight ratio of the first glass frit and the second glass frit is 1:3 to 5:1.